The Fateful Life of Mia Thermopolis
by Precious Ink
Summary: What happens when Micheal comes back? What will Mia do? And what's this with the 'L word'... Will they finally be together or was this just a passing phase? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Mia's POV

**Tuesday **

Oh god, I can't believe he's here! **He** is coming here, he's coming back. M.M. is going to be here…. Michael is going to be **here**!!!…… O.k. sorry I need to calm down.

**Tuesday continued**

O.k. I've calmed down now, a bit. I can't believe it it's been 1 year, 12 months, 365 days, how many weeks?? O.k. you get the picture but I still can't believe it and you'll be more shocked to know **who **I heard it from, that would be the one and only Lana Weinberger! Shocker isn't it? Alright this is what happened I was standing in line in the cafeteria waiting patiently to pay for my salad (yeah I quit being a vicious carnivore two months after HE left. I still can't stand mentioning his name without my heart flipping over and feeling extremely stupid and guilty about I did, and breaking into a desperate wave of tears for a couple of hours, rest for five seconds and then breaking into a fresh wave of bitter cries again) anyways back to what happened where were we????? Oh I remember... I was standing in line next to Lilly, who forgave me after we both realized that J.P. was and still remains to be the biggest jerk in the whole world for trying to break him, Michael, and me up and apparently succeeding to do so, waiting to pay for my salad when Lana who happened to be in front of me, coincidence? I think not, she couldn't bear the thought of letting a moment pass without torturing me to death with any bit of false information she has, but you'll be pleased to know that we she told the next second wasn't one of her imaginative make-believes and Lilly ju...

Oh lets just get on with what happened because I think rocky needs a change of diapers and yes I know even though he is 1 year and 4 months old he is still on diapers that's just another reason that makes my life so miserable. O.k. so Lana turns around and asks me if I knew that my ex- boyfriend was coming back this Saturday!!!!!! I turn to Lilly and find her biting her bottom lip looking guilty, she yells at Lana to shut up just as she pays for both our lunches, which she only does because she sees that my eyes began filling up with tears and I couldn't see how much money I was holding, pulls my arm and I speed off to my usual crisis management location A.K.A. the girls' room. Lilly comes running after me and she starts speaking in a completely nonunderstandable way she realizes that she's talking nonsense so she stops , then starts again this time in a way that I can at least comprehend. "Mia, come on I was going to tell you eventually I was just afraid I would tell you and you would freak out in away not less than what you are doing now, you do know that if my parents were here that would totally start psychoanalyzing you right now", Lilly started to say. When she said that a thought came over my mind that just increased my wailing and crying. I couldn't think but of what Michael would do if he was here and you know… we were still together, he would start kissing away my tears, hugging me, calming me down with the wonderful scent of his neck… ooh Michael!!

Lilly saw that what she was saying was not helping so she came over and gave me the biggest hug ever and let me just tell you that is the most unlilly thing ever. The Lilly I know would have given me a lecture about her not even knowing what I saw in her brother and me still not getting over him after a whole year had already passed….. Blah blah blah… but because I truly knew she was trying to comfort me I stopped crying hysterically and decreased it to quiet sobbing. I asked her when did she discover that Michael was coming that Saturday, she said that he sent her an e-mail telling her that on Friday ! I asked her if he mentioned me, seeing as that he still hadn't replied to that e-mail remember it the one the apology yeah that obviously meant that he was ignoring me!! She said that he asked how I was but not to get my hopes up too high because it had been a year and……. She kept on blabbering but I didn't listen to word she was saying because he asked about _me_! How** I** was…. not _miss I –can- clone- fruit- flies_ no, **Me**!! Michael asked about me!!!! I quickly dried my tears, checked my face in the bathroom mirror, and went up to Lilly gave her a huge hug. I then said my thank you, walked out of the bathroom, and waited for her outside to realize that I was happy now and had walked out of the bathroom while she was blabbering.

Lilly with her IQ caught on quickly and waltzed out of the ladies' room with a confused but satisfied look on her face and I think she thought it wise not to ask anymore questions that might ruin my mood. Have I ever mentioned how I have the bestest best friend in the whole wide world and that I love her… but even though I wouldn't admit it to her face, but I love her brother more than she can ever imagine, and I love him and am in love with him. No matter what all chocoholics say about them rather falling in chocolate than love I would give anything to fall in love with Michael over and over again, and for him to realize that even though he has been away for a year I have spent every waking second thinking about him and every night dreaming about him and I am ready to admit it to him, anything just to have my sweet, sweet Michael back. Wait!!! Lilly just put love and Michael in the same sentence and I didn't hear what she said!!! **_Oh god I hate it when that happens!! Arrrrrggggggghhhhhh!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there! Sorry this came out so late but I couldn't think of a way to continue and I was planning on making it longer but I thought it would be better to end it. So think you to those who stuck with me and faith in the fic. So... hope you'll like it! I know this is much better than the first chapter.

Later that day...

Its ok, it turns out that Lil only said that Michael told her that he was going to his favorite burger shop that he loves, the one we went to when he told me he was going to Japan. Whew…. That was stressing, but I was kind of disappointed when I found what she said. I was hoping she would say that Michael still loved me. Anyway I'll finish up later, my mom is yelling for me saying something about rocky. I'm pretty sure that tomorrow we are going to get so many complains they'll kick us out, but then again I'm the one who's talking which means I always take the negative side of every situation.

Next day…

Oh my god… I can't believe Lilly! She just told Dr. Moscovitz that I'll be staying over on Saturday, and no she can't stop there she had to go all the way. So, just like her usual self, she can't quit midway so she goes and informs my mom too that I'll be staying with her on Saturday. She had to pick Saturday because she knows that's the day her brother is going to come. I am totally going to kill her!

Later …

Oh god, I was just going over my recent dairy entries and is it just me or have I gotten a lot crankier since I found out that Michael was coming on Saturday? I think it's because I'm afraid that Michael found another "special" someone in Japan. Which I seriously hope is not true... I have to stop being so negative!

FF to Saturday …

I'm going to ring the bell right now. I wish all the luck in the world would find its way to me right now and make everything better… I wish… I wish… I wish. Here goes nothing, oh sorry here goes everything.

Sunday…

I can't get it into my head. When I made that wish, not in my wildest dreams did I ever consider it would come true. Ok so this is what happened. I rang the bell, and about a millisecond later the door opened and there stood my sweetest dream, Michael. I felt by heart might escape from its place and land in his hand waiting to be accepted again, but for once in my life I did the right thing without messing up. I said hi, asked about how he was doing, what it was like in Japan, and then I asked if he knew where Lilly was. He said she was in her room (duh!!) and right before leaving I said it was nice seeing him again. Then I headed to Lilly room, and guess what I saw. She was peeking though the small crack she managed to create by opening the door just a bit. I asked her what she was doing, and she replied with a string of French (she learned it over the summer) describing what she just saw- I think - and then when she calmed down a bit, she asked where that sophisticated attitude I had came from. I told her I honestly don't know. She sat down baffled, dumbfounded, and speechless with not a word to say for once in her life. She later got over it and we were watching a movie when I got up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. While I was walking over to the kitchen I heard Michael talking on the phone. His conversation or at least what I heard of it went like this:

M: "Dude I am so going to kill you! Doopak you said that a girl like Mia, if she really still loved me, would at least hint at it or avoid me. Unfortunately nothing like that happened."

…

M: "Right, whatever how can I go up to her and tell Mia that I still love her. I mean what if she got over me. You know what! Why am I even asking you in this department? I mean no offense Doopak, but you know nothing about this. "

…

M: "Ok well then, see you tomorrow. Bye."

My mind stopped thinking that moment and my heart took over. Michael still loved me.

Michael turned around and saw me there. He was about to say something when I said: "Michael did you mean what you just said?" He replied: "Well, yeah but I understand if you don't feel the same way." So I said: "Michael I've always loved you and I still do." He then came and kissed me, I lost track of time, the room started spinning around, and fireworks began to explode. Lilly came in a bit later, took one look at us, smiled then said: Finally! Michael and I spent the rest of the night catching up, and let me just tell you it was the best night of my life … yet!

A/N: So, hope you liked it, and I'm thinking about my next fanfic, but don't expect it too soon because I have tests coming up and life is pretty hectic. So, thanks….

– this first fanfic is dedicated to the bestest best friends in the world R and H...Thank you for supporting me all the way through. Love you


End file.
